Boredom Finds a Treasure
by TomoMee
Summary: On a very boring day, Ichigo stumbles across something Rukia keeps secretly. And what could it be? Just a cute fluffy oneshot I thought of. R&R! Might be OOC. :)


**Boredom finds a Treasure**

* * *

It was the first day of Summer vacation and Ichigo wandered around the house wondering what to do. All his classmates had gone to the beach to mark the beginning of the holidays. Even Rukia had gone with the Kurosakis to some sort of carnival. She was always fond of carnivals and festivals and such sort of things even though she doesn't know what it was about. However, Ichigo rejected going to either place because it was simply lame. Atleast, that was what he thought.

But he regretted it soon because being stuck at home wasn't as fun as the _Home Alone_ movie depicted. It was that boring.

Ichigo walked around the living room peeking at the shelves to find a book or a movie good enough to read or watch, and then went to his room and began rummaging through his closet to search for a lost manga or something. Disappointed when he didn't find anything, he tood up and banged his head on the top edge of the closet. "OWWWWWW!" Ichigo cried, dropping his head on the futon Rukia used to lie on in his closet. Rubbing his head and groaning in pain, Ichigo stood up looked at the white and purple thing that exploded out of the closet when he hit his head. The pillow under which the thing was hidden, lay on the floor, next to it.

It was a notebook. A violet notebook with a white bunny on it. Curiosity took over boredom and annoyance at the mess, and thus, Ichigo bent down, picked the book and laid on his bed to see what was inside. After all, what could Rukia Kuchiki be doing, hiding a _notebook_ under her _pillow_? Drawing?

Ichigo opened a random page and gasped.

_Saturday, April 18_

A diary? Rukia has a diary? _That was so… unlike her…_ Ichigo thought. He continued in pure curiosity, thinking that pehaps, he might know something about the midget who had never shared anything about herself with him.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ichigo has lost all his reiatsu. He looked pretty sad, but he wasn't showing it. But we all knew it. I saw that in his eyes._

_First, when he realised it, he just smiled and said that he knew it would happen. Then, he stepped outside. We followed him._

_I noticed the look in his eyes, you see. He was probably shocked: it isn't very easy to adjust when you've been seeing spirits as far as you remember and all of a sudden, you don't feel anything. Even if it is annoying spirits (for him XD) who hasn't been of any importance until he was 15, it's saddening to know that you won't feel that anymore. Especially since it's Ichigo. Ichigo, he who protects._

Ichigo felt warm as a smile tugged at his lips. Rukia Kuchiki understood him more than he realised.

_I tried to reassure him. I stepped behind him, took a deep breath and said, "This is goodbye, Ichigo." All I wanted to do was cheer him up. But I felt too heavy inside. Especially after he replied, "It seems so." Not the words, diary, but the look in his eyes. I couldn't understand it. He was smiling, but his eyes were… I don't know… sad?_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I just made a smug face and goofed a little to lighten up the mood._

"_Heh, don't make such a sad face. Even if you cant see me," I patted his chest, "I can still see you."_

"_Che, that doesn't make me happy at all!" he scratched his head, putting on a stupid look. I couldn't help but smile, as I took a step forward. "And I'm not making a sad face either!" he turned fully towards me._

_That must've been the moment I started fading away. I felt his eyes widen. I wonder what he thought? Like, to see me fading away on the spot right in front of him. I felt guilty. I don't know, but I felt real guilty. I had put on such a burden on him while he was living a normal life. What troubles have I made him go through? How many times did he face utter death? How many gallons of blood have I made him spill? How dirty was I, to fade away just like that after having done so much to him? I hate myself._

_Then he said, "Give my regards to all."_

"_Yes," I said. What else could I say?_

_I felt his gaze sharpening. Was he calling? Was he calling me? All I heard and felt was a voice. A voice telling me to please look up. Was that Ichigo? I felt as if he was telling me to look up at his eyes one last time. I took a very deep breath as I felt like his gaze would pierce through my heart, and looked up, my eyes teary and my heart ready to burst out:_

"_Later, Rukia." He smiled. So did his eyes._

_Then he glanced up. He couldn't see me anymore. It was like, he didn't want to say goodbye either. Like, he… he couldn't live without me… Ugh, what am I thinking? That couldn't be, could it?_

_I went up toward the Senkai Gate and looked back. Everyone was waving goodbye. Ichigo was looking up perhaps he judged my position by the direction Ishida, Inoue and Sado were looking._

_But his eyes were sincere. He was smiling at me. Me. He was smiling a smile that said, 'No matter how far we are, no matter if we'll never see each other, we'll always be connected by our hearts. We'll see each other one day.' That's what I felt, by looking into his eyes._

_Diary, I can't help it. I miss him too much. I miss our arguments. I miss the fun we had. The battles we fought side by side. The bond we formed. I miss it all. Not to mention, all the guilt I had felt had been washed away when we looked up into each other's eyes for the last time. Because despite the fact that I was drenched in guilt, just one look into his eyes, he had told me that there was no need to feel that way and that he never regretted the days he lived upto his name; that he was forever grateful for those days._

_And for a milli-second, I felt as if he would bend down and–_

_SCREW SUCH THOUGHTS!_

_What would happen if I go back now? I mean, Asano and everyone will see me and he'll somehow know. What would he think? What would he do? How would he feel?_

_No, that's a bad idea. I'll just live with this. I want to see him really badly, but I can't create such a commotion. I'll just stay back and wait till the day we'll see each other again arrives… :)_

_Love,_

_Chappy._

"Chappy, huh?" Ichigo smirked and put down the book as he got up from his bed and went to find the chappy-obsessed midget he loved so much.

Ichigo was about to reach the door handle when it turned and the Kurosakis entered the house. Paying no attention to them, he grabbed a very confused Rukia's arm and raced outside dragging her along to the nearest park. He stopped in an empty area.

"What… the… HELL!" Rukia kicked his leg, all out of breath.

"Wait, Rukia! I have something to tell you!"

Rukia stopped panting and looked up. Ichigo was smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"I… I love you," he looked away, blushing.

"Huh?" Rukia looked completely clueless.

And being clueless wasn't the best thing to do, since Ichigo bent down too fast for Rukia to retort and kissed her just like that. Rukia didn't even have time to respond (if she ever would) when he pulled away.

"I don't know much about you, but atleast I know that you didn't want to say goodbye at that time. I just now did what I had been starving to do back then. You just didn't give me a chance," Ichigo smiled.

Rukia was dumbstruck. How did he…?

"Ichigo…" she couldn't say it, but she was burning with joy inside.

"I know," Ichigo cuddled her.

"But how…?" Rukia asked innocently, hugging him back.

"I read your diary," Ichigo knew his impending doom, but he still smirked. He pulled away from the hug.

For a moment, Rukia's eyes had widened, but now she was filled with rage. _Ichigo. Read. My. Diary. _That was what rotated through her mind. She clenched her fists.

"Ichigo…" she hissed, "how dare you…!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HIDE IT WELL!"

Ichigo yelled, giggling, and they both began sprinting around the park Rukia chasing Ichigo playing their favourite game of Tom and Jerry.

* * *

**Aren't diaries highly valued by their owners? That's why I named it so.**

**Pwetty Pwease? Review and tell me what you think! Flames too! :) Even the teeniest mistake, like an alternative title. Point it out! :D**

**~TomoMee~**


End file.
